


Full-Moon

by Amare_fanfic2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play Little Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Other, Pack Bonding, Rope Bondage, Slow Burn, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_fanfic2000/pseuds/Amare_fanfic2000
Summary: Yes! Stiles finally made it to college, things were finally going his way.Until his dorm was nothing like expected, he had no money and was crippling lonely and missed his pack and family - what best to do? Go to a werewolf BDSM club Ran by no other than Peter Hale.* No sex until later chapters *
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 38
Kudos: 331





	Full-Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first work I’m posting in what just be the best part of over a year?
> 
> Has my writing got any better? - I really hope so! 
> 
> *this chapter has no sex in it — it’s an intro chapter!

Going to college was something stiles had always strived to achieve. Studying criminology in college was a big dream so when he got accepted into his first choice college he was thrilled although a bit nervous, it meant he couldn’t fall behind in his grades and he was a 4 hour car journey away from his father. 

He packed what he needed to move into the college dorms three days before he left. From the pictures he had seen of his new college dorm he was so excited, it looked spacious, clean and bright. It was affordable as well so that was a bonus.

Stiles had worked hard for the last 3 years of his life doing part time work in a cafe to save up for college, a car and any extra expenses he needed. After the jeep was given to him by his mother before she died he needed to do it up abit and spent a large chunk of his cash on that. It was something he refused to get rid of. His father had put some money aside for his college fund as well. 

His father had to stay in beacon hills for his job but assured stiles he was only a call away if he ever needed anything regardless of how small or big it was.

Stiles packed his belongings into the bags he was planning on taking with him. He was excited about the possibility of being independent. 

The next few days, after an exhausting car journey, he spent moving into his dorm room. It was not all it lived up to be. It was smaller than expected and looked different to the pictures he had seen. He had to move the furniture that was already in the dorm so he could get his belongings into the room and was surprised to find areas of mould and damp that was hidden behind the furniture he had moved. 

When he finally got to unpack and settle in he found himself having to spend his time and money not only cleaning up the place to be habitable but buying the things he thought the dorm had already come with. This left him with less money than expected which was already a subconscious stress on him. 

****  
The term started shortly after stiles arrived on campus, and after the situation with his room had occurred and been sorted he was relatively happy with the outcome. Yes he was out of some money. But hopefully he could find a job on campus and it would be fine. 

Classes started and stiles found a seat in the lecture hall. He placed himself at the back of the hall, Feeling uncomfortable when others threatened to look over his shoulder at his laptop screen.

The lecture started and stiles loved it, it was fascinating and interesting and he really didn’t expect it to end so soon but after two hours of lecturing it finished and stiles frowned when it was over. It was brilliant and he loved his new classes.

Although classes were going great, he was homesick and hated his dorm room. There were parties every other night and if that wasn’t bad enough, he found himself feeling ill from the damp and mould that he was breathing in and hadn’t been able to remove. He missed his pack as well. 

*****

Stiles was on his bed one night, laptop on his lap, phone in his hand and headphones in when a call came up - Lydia. 

He answered immediately.

“Hey Lyds! Hows things?” He said casually. 

“Hey, everything is okay, I’m calling up to check on-“ she stopped as though she was trying to reword it. “I’m calling to make sure your okay, I haven’t heard from you since last week?” She said casually, but stiles was curious? 

“I’m alright yeah, classes are great. God they are really getting interesting and I have loads of extra work to do so I’m never really bored.” He lied. He actually managed to do his work very quickly with all the years of extra research he did into the course he was able to complete assignment relatively quickly which usually left him with a lot of spare time. 

“That sounds great.” She said enthusiastically. 

They talked for a while before she cleared her throat and said she had to go for a while and that she would call him the next day. He agreed to call her and ended the call and sighed. He missed home a lot. 

******

In college, stiles had found out some stuff about himself. He found that he enjoyed rough sex, he enjoyed submitting and he enjoyed light pain play but none of his partners had really been that keen on the idea. 

He didn’t have many sexual partners but the ones he had weren’t doing it for him. He was getting lonely and he didn’t want to stay in his dorm for a minute longer than necessary, it smelt funny and made him feel a bit sick when he was there for too long and it was always freezing because he had to keep all the windows open to keep the air circulated and clean.

Doing a quick google search of local clubs that he could drink away his sorrows at, he found one that caught his interest. Really caught his interest.

The club was called ‘Full-Moon’ he opened the website link and read the brief description, not being his usual self and delving deep into research. It was a bdsm club centred around werewolves. It said humans were more than welcome but to be open and understanding of the pack like dynamics. 

Stiles could do that, he was in a pack himself and Werewolves were openly known by humans and were accepted into everyday society but finding places that didn’t allow werewolves was a common thing so stiles snorted at the irony of a place specifically made for werewolves. He was pro-werewolf rights so he really didn’t mind abiding to their rules. 

Stiles was dressed in his black skinny jeans, a long white long-sleeved shirt and his black converse. He already looked like a sub.

The site said you needed proof of age so stiles grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and headed out. He typed the address into the GPS, and set off in the jeep.

******

Arriving at the club was easier than expected, it had a decent sized car park which was more filled than stiles would have thought on a Wednesday night at 10 in the evening but stiles just shrugged. 

He got out of the car, locked up and headed for what looked like the entrance. 

He was nervous, he had never been to a bdsm club before, let alone one made specifically for werewolves and their packs and companions, it could go really badly but stiles hoped that he could fit in and scrapping that idea that he could head off to a different club. 

****

As stiles got closer he noticed a man wearing all black with an earpiece in. He eyed stiles up suspiciously as he approached. The man had short dirty blond hair and was built with muscles.

“Evening Sir, any form of ID?” He asked in a strong voice. The word SIR had made stiles cringe as he was not a Dom or anything and it made the man chuckle slightly and nod in understanding.

“Not a fan of that, I’ll remember that if you come back here, the ID looks good. Welcome to Full-moon. Enjoy your time and remember we don’t bite.” The man said with an obvious smirk and his eyes flashed blue. Stiles still at that, it meant he had killed innocent people but the man side stepped so that stiles was able to enter and opened the door nearest to him whilst saying something in a hushed tone over the ear piece. 

When Stiles got into the club he was surprised at the lay out of it. As he stepped into the room he was greeted with a bar that was in front of him. To his left there were a few sofas that had people sitting on them and a few people resting at their feet. Stiles shuddered with want. He just didn’t want to be on his own tonight. 

To his right was a stage like area that was currently empty but looked to be used for demonstrations or shows and off the stage was a hallway with several doors. They were most likely playrooms. 

It was really big and very spacious when you looked at the whole thing. He walked to the bar Noting how many of the people here were staring at him and following his movements. He tried not to think about it and sat at the bar. A blond girl with wicked red lipstick appeared quite quickly.

“Hi, I’m Erika. What would you like tonight?” She asked with a smile. She was watching his reaction but tried to play it off cool.

“Um Hi I’m stiles, errr, water please if that’s alright?” He said, she nodded and walked to get it and he pulled out his wallet expecting to have to pay. She returned with a bottle of water and a glass.

“You don’t have to pay for water here, We have to use bottles as well, people find it easier to use them when they are scening. Although you wouldn’t know that because your new.” She said sharply with a glint of mischief in her eyes like he was prey to her. 

He smiled at her. “Yeah, I’m new. It’s a really nice club though. How many members are there?” He asked curiously. She seemed to sense his genuine curiosity.

“I’m not entirely sure on numbers but there are a lot of regulars. It’s busiest on Fridays and Saturdays though because of the specialist demonstrations and people not working and stuff.” She said casually. She was wiping the bar down as talking and keeping an eye on stiles but her attention shifted slightly.

“I suppose that’s fair, I mean I only came tonight because I couldn’t stand being in my dorm any longer.” He said quietly. Her attention shifted again and she cracked a friendly surprised smile. 

“You’re a college student, because so am i?” She said in surprise. He was 18 so he expected the surprise but she was also a college student and he smiled as well.

“Yeah, I managed to get a place in my first choice college and had the money to support me at the time so I went for it.” He said as he opened the water bottle and took a sip. 

She smiled and was about to say something in return but was stopped when someone sat down next to stiles. 

“Water please, lovely.” The masculine voice said. Ericka got a water and placed it in front of the man. 

Stiles turned to see who it was. The man was built well. He had broad shoulders and had dark skin. “Hi, I’m Boyd. You’ve met Erica, my submissive.” He said in a friendly tone and stiles nodded. 

“I’m stiles, my polish name it too hard to say so people call me stiles.” He said as he took another sip of water. 

They fell into easy conversation for a while until both of them stopped briefly and excused themselves. 

****

Stiles was on his phone texting Lydia that he wouldn’t be able to call tomorrow when someone sat next to him.

“Hello, sweetheart.” He said in a husky voice that made stiles fingers hover over the keypad of his phone and his head lifted up to look at where the voice came from. 

He was shocked to see Peter. Peter fucking Hale. What the fuck? 

The man that had partly ruined his life whilst also giving him the best gift of all. 

-His stupid-handsome face-

“What the actual fuck are you doing here, Peter?” Stiles said, unknowing of the disrespect he just caused aimed directly at Peter. This made heads turn and Peter smirked a dangerous smirk. 

“Firstly, you can’t talk to me like that here sweetheart. I’m a Dom and a respected one and that level of disrespect can cause you to be escorted out of here. And secondly, I own the club.” He said smoothly as he gauged stiles reaction. He was waiting for disgust but nothing like that came. 

The boy was shocked, his fingers stilled and his eyes were staring, unblinking at Peter. Peter was pack essentially even if he had moved away a few years prior and severed the pack bond. 

Stiles didn’t want to overreact in a way that would cause a scene too much but Peter was pack and he was touch starved and lonely and he desperately needed pack right now. Stiles felt himself tear up slightly so he put his phone down and he scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. 

Without thinking and going on sub instinct, he moved (ungracefully) off the seat and moved to Peter where he hugged the man. He had one arm around Peter clutching the wolf’s back and pulling at his shirt and one arm tucked into his front where he fisted at the material there. His head was firmly planted in the hollow of peters thick neck and he tried very hard to hold back sobs as he hugged the man. 

Peter seemed shocked for a split second but soon put an arm protectively around the smaller boy who had found comfort in his embrace. He didn’t think it was long but soon started rubbing soothing circles on the boys back. 

“Sweetheart?” He questioned as the boy breathed in his scent, he also mouthed along the column of peters neck and occasionally bit lightly down on the junction of neck. He hadn’t seen stiles this vulnerable ever but he didn’t mind, before he moved away, he and stiles had come very close to dating. And although a part of him was aroused and turned on by the show of vulnerability, a bigger part of him was worried about the boys mental and physical health. 

“Sorry.” The boy mumbled as he pulled away and took a small step back. He got back onto the seat and looked at Peter. Stiles was visibly shaking.

“Don’t be sorry, Stiles.” Peter said in a tone that stiles couldn’t quite figure out. It made him go all tingly and he thinks he likes this tone. “Why don’t you come with me to my office so we can talk for a while in private.” He said softly and stiles nodded and realised they had an audience.

He followed peter past the sofas where people were staring in shock and surprise and was led to a large black door. Peter swiped his keycard there and was let in as the door opened. The office was a normal sized room with a large desk, Computer and security system which includes cameras and screens. There were two chairs in front of his desk for guests and a large leather sofa that sat near the wall to stiles’ left and a large chair behind his desk for him to sit in.

“Sit.” He said to stiles as they reached the chairs.  
As they both got seated, stiles started getting nervous. He was in a room with Peter fucking Hale. The man that had killed and tortured innocent people. The man that had almost killed him once upon a time. He should be scared. But he wasn’t. Peter wouldn’t hurt him now. 

“Are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Peter said as he reclined back in his chair and waited for an answer. Stiles bit his lip and averted his eyes. This was not going to go well. He could already feel a drop coming on from the stress of seeing Peter in a scenario like this. 

Stiles huffed “I miss the pack. I miss my dad and being at home. College classes are great but the dorms aren’t what I expected. I’m struggling to cope without the things that I had in beacon hills.” Stiles said and took a breath before continuing. “You were the last person I expected to see, Peter, but your pack and I needed-“ stiles stopped and looked at Peter who was nodding understanding what he said.

“I understand sweetheart, change can be horrible Especially when you have a pack who you have relied heavily on for a while now.” He said evenly. 

“I’m sorry for ruining your evening, Peter.” Stiles said and looked at the older man as he looked shocked. 

“Nonsense, you haven’t ruined my evening sweetheart, anyway, what are you doing in a club like this?” He said, his voice had changed slightly and was now somewhat flirty. He had a smirk on his face. 

“Peter, you know I’m a sub. The pack may not know but you do. I know you were a Dom as well. You gave me orders sometimes when I needed to hear them.” Peter nods and smirks again.

“I didn’t know for sure, I guessed and I shouldn’t have dommed you without proper knowledge but I didn’t think back then I was doing anything wrong.” He said truthfully.

Stiles looked down at his lap. As a sub he had always been tactile. Always getting hugs from pack members and his dad and even Peter when he was still there, Not only that but he also suspected that he had a little side as well but he hadn’t delved very deeply into that yet. Peter noticed the change in scent as anxiety and loneliness started to creep in around the edges. 

He got up and walked to stiles, he then knelt down in front of the boy. “I’m not saying we should scene, but if you want to ask me for something or if you want to follow me tonight that’s completely fine.” Stiles looked at Peter but the scent of anxiety got worse.

“I know it’s hard to believe but you were always my favourite, I know subs are needy sometimes and I know you don’t have a Dom to centre you else you wouldn’t be in a bdsm club alone.” 

“I don’t have a dom.” Stiles confirmed but Peter shook his head lightly and placed his hand on stoles smaller one.

“I’m not saying we should jump into a relationship or anything because I know there are things that need to be discussed and I know the rules. I’m a well respected dominant so I understand that but we know each other on a personal level and we are pack and I can see your struggling. Your vulnerable and seem to be regressing slightly from what I can tell. If you need something sweetheart, take it. I won’t mind, not tonight.” Peter said softly as stiles bit his lip quite violently and stared at his lap where peters hand was on his.

“I’m not sure what I need.” He said quietly, in a child-like tone.

“I know darling. But i'm not your Dom and I can’t make the decisions on my own, not tonight. Not until we can discuss this properly. So I need you to tell me what is on the table so I can take care of you properly. The last thing I want to do is to break your trust in a scene because I wasn’t sure what your hard limits or safeword was” He said in an understanding tone.

Peter knew that subs like stiles were trusting and could be vulnerable and scare easily. He had known the boy for years. He knew that stiles wasn’t himself too, he was too thin, vulnerable and anxious and riddled with panic. He knew the boy needed grounding by someone he relatively trusted.

Stiles whined lightly. “I need you to decide, Peter I can’t- I can’t do it. Your pack. Please.” Stiles said. It seemed that he was pretty nonverbal compared to what he was usually like. Peter squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“Stiles, listen to me. I can’t decide for you until we have discussed it properly or until I’m in a relationship with you and you have given me your consent and I can’t expect you to be able to fully consent in a state like this. I need to know your hard limits and your safeword and countless other things but I need you to tell me what is on the table now so I can help you. Just use a few words stiles so I can help you.” He said with a hint of his Dom voice. Stiles whined again. 

He was sitting on the chair and Peter was knelt in front of him with his hand on stiles’. He shifted slightly in his seat, he was getting cold. He could get pretty nonverabal to the point of being mute whilst this stressed when he was regressing. He slid off the chair and dislodged peters hand and put his arms around Peters neck, his face was in the crook of the man's neck. He breathed in and out and tried to gather the words he needed to use. 

Peter put an arm around stiles to steady the sub and let him do what he had to do. He could see the stress in the boys frame. He was panicked and out of place now that he had seen Peter. 

“I need comfort. Need a gag maybe. Need binding. Commands. Safe word is avocado... will click my fingers to safeword if gagged.” He managed to grit out and whimpered when Peter shushed him. “Good boy. I’ll take care of you tonight.” He said as he lifted stiles easily and brought him round to the back of the desk. 

Under peters desk he had an opening for himself to be able to sit properly but it was the perfect sized gap for a sub to nurse a cock or kneel for him. He put stiles down carefully on the kneeling pad that was already there and reached into one of the drawers for a length of ribbon.

He usually kept a few essentials in his draws for himself incase he wanted to take a sub in for the night but nothing like this had ever happened and he had given up on the subs from the club.

He carefully tied the boys hands behind his back firmly with the red ribbon and kissed the boys forehead as stiles whimpered lightly at the show of affection. Peter searched for a gag but the boy made a constant string of whining noises. 

Peter didn’t know where it came from but he shushed the boy and placed a thumb on stiles lips to quieten the boy slightly but to his surprise stiles opened his mouth and sucked his thumb into his mouth gently. Stiles held it between his teeth and dragged his tongue over the digit in his mouth and began suckling on it. Peter smiled warmly at the scene and the boys eyes fluttered closed and for the first time that evening he could hear stiles heart rate slowing and the scent of anxiety lessen. 

Peter finally found the ball gag under the other equipment. It was a simple black gag with leather harnesses. “Stiles, open your mouth, good boy.” He said as he placed the gag between his teeth and saw stiles immediately start smacking his lips around the rubbery material like he was testing it. 

“Your so good for me stiles, good boy.” Peter praised as he sifted his hand through the boys brown hair. Stiles relaxed into the touch and made a contented purr. 

This wasn’t a sexual scene, it wasn’t supposed to be sexual. This was to ground stiles, to redefine the bond between the two of them that had been breaking off and to make sure stiles was emotionally ready for wherever the conversation may lead later. Peter had always had an undeniable crush on the younger boy. He was brilliant in every way and when Peter heard the bouncer say stiles’ name he was not only intrigued but surprised. 

He knew the boy went to college near the club but he hadn’t expected stiles’ to come to the club. He assumed stiles was still dating the guy from college he recently got with and it was unlike stiles to have not done his homework on the club. It was common knowledge that Peter ran and owned the club, so when stiles sounded so surprised Peter could tell he was already on edge. 

The club only had a handful of human members and they were bonded to their partners and pack mates so when stiles had walked into the club on his own and smelling like nervousness the werewolves already in the club had assumed he was a hunter and the relaxed vibe had immediately gone. 

Peter had gone over to make sure it was the boy he remembered and not a hunter. And when stiles had gone to him for comfort and bit on his neck, although the act was small to a human, in a club like that it was an undeniable act of ownership. Everyone that had potentially been interested saw him go to the alpha and owner for comfort and unless Peter told them differently it meant that he was his. 

***** 

Peter typed away at the keys on his laptop. Between his legs, the boy was dozing. Using peters thigh as a pillow and every now and again he would let out a small little yawn that got  
Muffled behind the gag still in his mouth. Peter stroked the boys hair out of his face and carried on with work. 

It had been around an hour and a half when there was a light tap on the door. Peter shut his laptop lid and told whoever it was to enter. 

The bouncer stood at the entrance looking sheepish.

“Evening Sir, I just wondered if you needed me to close the club tonight or if you were going to do it, I saw you were busy but hadn’t heard anything from you.” He said quietly, he heard the second heartbeat in the room and looked around for it only to realise where it came from.

“Thanks Ethan. It’s okay. I’m going to close the bar tonight but if you could make sure everyone leaves safely and then you can go.” Peter said quietly. 

Ethan lingered slightly before looking at the man and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. 

“People want to know if the boy was a hunter or not, they are confused. I mean, your the alpha that doesn’t take a mate and very rarely plays with the subs and he comes in here and disrespects you and then bites you on your neck?” He said to Peter who was nodding understandably. 

“I understand what your saying but no he’s not a hunter. We are pack, or we used to be my pack. We still share avery severed pack bond. And he was surprised to see me here. I don’t think he realises the seriousness of the neck biting. He’s human. He started college a few months ago and has been extremely touch starved from what I can see.” Peter explained whilst rubbing stiles’ head lightly. 

“Oh. God. That’s terrible. If anyone asks, I'll let them know he wasn’t a hunter but that if they want anymore information that you can let them know.” Ethan said quickly, it was a touchy subject especially with the alpha so he had no intention of staying around too long.

Peter nodded and smiled as Ethan shut the door as quietly as possible. Stiles stirred slightly but soon started dozing again and he got back to the work he was doing.

*****

It was about 45 minutes later that stiles started to stir. The first thing he thought was that his legs ached but he was so relaxed and it was blissfully silent aside from a few clicks on a mouse or keypad. “There’s a good boy.” He heard and realised that it was Peter.

So this hadn’t been a dream then...

Slowly, He blinked open his tired eyes and looked up at Peter through bleary lids. He still had a gag on and his hands were still tied. It became apparent very quickly that he was incredibly thirsty. He whined to try and let Peter know.

“I know. Let me just move back and I’ll take the gag off and you can have a drink, okay sweetheart?” He said soothingly. Stiles nodded slightly. 

Peter moved the chair he was sitting in backwards and gently guided stiles head down so he could undo the gag easily. He slipped the gag off and rubbed stiles jaw to hopefully stop the ache that would have built up there. 

He reached around and brought a bottle to stiles’ lips. Stiles opened his mouth slightly for the water to enter and groaned when it hit the back of his throat. He started drinking too fast and Peter soon stopped the bottle. “You have to drink slowly sweetheart else you’ll choke.” He said in a Dom voice. 

He brought the bottle back to Stiles’ lips and let the boy drink his fill. After he finished Peter got up and knelt down to undo the bindings. He brought stiles arms around to his front and rubbed his wrists and shoulders so that the blood would flow easier and to stop cramping. 

Stiles yawned loudly. “Peter.” He said quietly. The alpha looked at the boy and stopped rubbing his wrists. “Yes?”

“Thanks. That’s exactly what I needed.” He said truthfully. Peter smiled warmly and nodded as he continued to rub the boys wrists carefully. 

****  
Stiles managed to go to the toilet and make it back to one of the guest chairs before the anxiety came back. It was nowhere near as bad as before but it skirted around the edges of his scent and made Peter look up from where he had been typing. 

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” He said quietly as to not startle the boy. 

“Nothing I’m just tired, that's all.” The tick in his heart caught him out and Peter tutted and raised an eyebrow accusingly at him. 

“I’m a werewolf sweetheart I can hear perfectly when you lie. If you don’t want to talk about it then that’s fine. But I would like to know what’s causing you anxiety.” He asked. 

“Everything Peter, I came here because I need a Dom and I found you. It triggered a panic induced drop because I was desperate for your touch and forced you to have to babysit me for the last three hours. I’m been incredibly selfish.” Stiles rambled and Peter closed the lid of his laptop. 

“I want you to stop. You didn’t do anything wrong. We used to be so close that we were practically dating and I know for a fact that had I got my way we would be dating. I moved away to give you space because you were too young and naive and I couldn’t pine after you. Your in a bad way stiles and if you need a Dom then okay. I can find you a Dom.” Peter said honestly although it would literally kill him to see stiles submit to someone else. 

“Peter it’s not just the Dom thing…-“ stiles cut  
Himself off and sighed loudly.

“I hate my dorm rooms and I hate the people there and I hate college expect from the actually classes. The stress of the assignments is normal but it’s adding pressure and I have no outlet. Tonight has been the best night I’ve had in a long time regarding feeling relaxed.” He confessed.

Peter stayed silent through the speech, he didn't want to risk putting stiles off speaking. 

“Is that’s why you wanted a Dom? To help ground you and care for you? To alleviate the pressure slightly?” He murmured to stiles who nodded at the perfect way Peter had described it. 

“Your in a fragile way stiles, but I’m going to make you an offer I would like you to think about.” He said seriously. Stiles sat up straighter to pay attention. 

“I’m proposing that we date, I’ll be your Dom. I’ll give you a contract for our relationship and set up a three month trial date. I’ll help you with college if needed. I’ll ground you and keep you stable, mentally and financially if needed and I’ll fuck you and use you when you Need it. I’ll be whatever you need and you’ll be whatever I need.” He said calmly. Stiles sat there wide eyed, disbelief covering his features.

He nodded. “That sounds perfect. Peter that’s perfect. When can we, um, start?” He said enthusiastically. Peter chuckled. 

“How about I email you the contract tonight, you get it back to me when your ready and we set a vanilla date for three days time just to reconnect and discuss the contract?” He proposed and stiles nodded and smiled again. 

“That would be great, I really don’t know how to thank you.” He said like a giddy child. 

“You Don't have to thank me sweetheart, it’s a pleasure of mine to be your Dom too.” He reminded. 

“I’m going to head home then okay? Cus I have classes in the morning and I don’t wanna risk missing them.” He said as he stood to his surprise Peter also stood and walked around the desk to where stiles stood, stretching.

He pulled the boy into a firm hug. “Be a good boy for me.” He said lowly and then he pulled the boy into a kiss, it was hot and heavy and just what they both needed but Peter pulled away and groaned. “Sorry I can’t keep this up, else I would have you naked and begging in my bed before the nights out.” 

Stiles looked up at him and smirked. “I wouldn’t complain.” Peter chuckled and kissed him one last time on the forehead. 

“You still have my number don’t you stiles.” Peter said curiously.

“Yes of course.” 

“I expect you to text me when you're home safe.” He said in a Dom voice and stiles smiled and nodded. 

“Of course I will. Night Peter.” 

“Night, sweetheart.” 

And with that he left for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo? What do you think?  
> Would you like it to be a continued work? Any comments and constructive criticism are thoroughly accepted.


End file.
